


Ты спишь

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: AU-canon, Curtain story, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, PWP, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Баки вернулся к Стиву только вчера. Утром Стив решает не идти на пробежку.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173518
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Ты спишь

Луч солнца упал на веки сквозь щель между не до конца задернутых штор, и Стив уткнулся в подушку, прячась от назойливого лучика. Ему нужно было вставать на пробежку. Еще минута – и проснется будильник на телефоне.

Баки.

Стив перевернулся на другой бок, проверяя, не приснилось ли ему это все. Не померещились ли между сном и явью долгие, нежные ласки с вновь обретенным другом.

Баки лежал рядом, крепко спящий, измученный бегами и долгим одиночеством, эмоциональным возвращением к Стиву и их ночью. Он спал, спрятав под подушку железную руку, расслабленно вытянувшись во всю длину своего тела. Стиву казалось, что он позволил себе спать вот так, на животе, открывая всего себя впервые после их бруклинского отрочества.

На войне, после плена, Баки спал всегда свернувшись в клубок, крепко держась за свою винтовку, пистолет или хотя бы нож, даже если они делили одну палатку и рядом был Стив.

Он поспешил сбросить звонок будильника, чтобы не потревожить сон Баки. Осторожно поднялся с постели и прошел в ванную, натягивая по пути спортивные штаны.

Стив умыл лицо холодной водой, перевел взгляд на зеркало, понимая, что впервые с пробуждения в этом новом, странном веке видит счастливую, мечтательную улыбку на своем лице.

Он снова выглянул в спальню, видя, что Баки перекатился поближе к центру кровати, ближе к месту Стива и прижался лицом к его подушке. Солнце поднималось все выше, лучик медленно скользил по простыне, подбираясь ко лбу Баки.

«Зачем мне идти на пробежку...» – подумал Стив.

Он подошел к кровати, рассматривая спящего. Стив видел, что тело Баки на секунду напряглось, ожидая удара или атаки, но немедленно расслабилось снова, как только инстинкты дали понять, что рядом Стив.

Баки вытянул из-под подушки железную руку и сжал простыню чуть не порвав, но вовремя отпустил. Солнечный лучик коснулся его мизинца, освещая всю комнату ослепительным сиянием. Стив прищурился и наклонил голову, пряча глаза от солнечного зайчика.

– Бак, – позвал Стив вполголоса, скользнув к нему в постель.

Тот лишь тихо вздохнул.

– Баки, – сердце Стива сжалось от нежности, он наклонился к железной руке и поцеловал кончики пальцев, ослепительно сверкающих на солнце.

Тот сонно приоткрыл глаза, вздохнул немного рвано и улыбнулся, снова засыпая. Его тело было словно тряпичным, но выглядело таким тяжелым.

– Скучал по тебе, – сказал Стив, опуская голову на подушку рядом.

Баки пах сном и сексом, собой и Стивом. Запах Баки, смешанный с его собственным, поднял волну возбуждения, ему захотелось коснуться Баки, прижать к себе и не отпускать больше никогда.

Он провел по его плечам и спине, Баки чуть прогнулся, подставляясь под ласку. Его кожа была теплая, даже горячая, Стив чувствовал каждую мышцу, его шрамы на стыке металла и плоти. Его тело изменилось, но оно все еще оставалось телом Баки, это все еще был его Баки. Стив подобрался к нему поближе и коснулся губ, надеясь разбудить. Баки только приоткрыл рот, и Стиву показалось, что он увидел розовый кончик языка, коснувшийся на секунду верхней губы.

– Баки, – Стив все шептал и шептал его имя и не мог нашептаться.

Он навис над сонным телом, удерживая свой вес на руках и медленно целовал широкую спину, от теплой ямки на шее и вниз, до крестца. Дальше было двигаться стыдно, хотя этой ночью они исследовали наверное каждый уголок тела друг друга, проверяли, сравнивали, вспоминали. Но так хотелось. 

Стив, сначала сопротивляясь желанию, поднялся поцелуями наверх, лаская губами поясницу, его руки нервно бродили по бедрам Баки, то натягивая легкое покрывало, то чуть стягивая его, пока не понял, что гладит ладонями зад Баки. Теплый, упругий, расслабленный. Стив нечаянно коснулся большим пальцем припухшего входа, натруженного за ночь. Он был еще даже влажный. Они не могли отпустить друг друга, не могли двигаться от усталости и уснули, так и не сходив в душ. Стив все еще был внутри Баки, оставался там, присваивая его, оставляя свою метку, свой запах. Было так грязно и так… правильно. С Баки всегда было правильно, даже когда их за это могли убить, отправить в тюрьму или в психиатрическую лечебницу.

Стив осторожно ввел два пальца, проверяя. Они вошли легко, легко вышли. На них осталась влага. Стив прижался лбом к пояснице Баки, пытаясь привести себя в чувство, пытаясь успокоиться, совладать с желаниями. Он надеялся, что Баки проснется. Надеялся, что разрешит, что… Стив глубоко вдохнул, и это было ошибкой. Баки пах так сладко, так сонно, так отвратительно грязно, как будто они снова были шестнадцатилетней бруклинской шпаной, которые горячую воду и мыло видели по субботам, чтобы выглядеть прилично хотя бы в воскресенье для свидания с богом.

– Баки. – Стив перебрался повыше к его уху, убрал прядь еще чуть влажных волос за ухо и провел губами по кромке ушной раковины.

Баки повел головой и попытался спрятать ухо за своим плечом. По руке волной прошла рекалибровка пластин.

– Придурок, – тихо выругался Стив и сам удивился, как это прозвучало нежно.

Он подлез под руку Баки, заставляя его перевернуться на бок. Штаны для пробежки бесили, и Стив приспустил их, а потом вовсе стащил с ног, а потом и вовсе снял их, сбросив с кровати.

Баки вздохнул, то ли просыпался, то ли почувствовал возбужденный член Стива. Сам он был еще вялый, сонный, полувставший.

Стив обхватил ладонью свой твердый член и полувставший член Баки. Тот поерзал бедрами, подстраиваясь к ритму, его сердце начало биться чаще, Стив чувствовал это. Баки любил секс, всегда возбуждался очень быстро и сейчас тоже был готов. Стив притянул его поближе к себе, так чтобы их головки терлись между животами, оставляя на их телах предэякулят.

Стив спустился чуть ниже, лаская шею Баки, его ключицы и шрамы. Заставил уложить ногу на себя, гладил бедро и проникал в приоткрытый, влажный вход.

– Ты спишь… – Он целовал под ключицами, обводил рукой рельеф тела от бедра до лопаток.

Стив перевернул Баки на спину, его ресницы дрожали, губы были приоткрыты, яркие и влажные, Баки облизывал их, его щеки и виски залил румянец. Он был в полусне, приходил в себя. Баки еще не убил его. Он разрешал Стиву все.

Он вошел в сонное, расслабленное тело, и Баки совсем отпустил себя, засыпая еще глубже. Его тело стало совсем тяжелым, конечности выглядели так, будто были сделаны из свинца, но расслабились, как у куклы на шарнирах.

Стив двигался плавно и медленно, растягивая свое удовольствие, целовал то скулу Баки, то ловил его губы. Единственное, что оставалось твердым, был член Баки, пульсирующий между их тел.

Стив наваливался на него все сильнее, входил глубже, почти выходил до конца и снова до поджатой мошонки. Он чувствовал, был почти уверен, что мог войти в Баки до конца. Так, что тот примет и его яйца.

Стив сделал еще движение и рвано зарычал. Он продолжал толкаться в Баки короткими движениями, пока изливался внутрь, заполняя его до краев снова. Он дрожал, пытаясь совладать с собой. Под его животом растекалось семя Баки. Он лежал на его груди, закрыв глаза и пытаясь прийти в себя. Слушал бешеный стук родного сердца.

На его голову легла железная ладонь. Стив был готов к чему угодно, но Баки только погладил его, ероша влажные от пота волосы.

– Ты ведь бегаешь по утрам, – голос Баки был хриплый, ласковый.

– Откуда… – Стив хотел спросить откуда он знает, но замолчал.

– Больше не хочу, – сказал он вместо этого. – Больше не буду.


End file.
